


Troubled Waters

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my girl Lizzie. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubled Waters

Eliza had always planned to get away from Britain, she had come to see her friend out in Australia, and then... well, then things had gone wrong. She had been caught up in lies and troubles that were not her fault and she had, eventually, found herself locked away in prison, her friend in the cell next door. They had been quiet, neither woman seeing the point of causing trouble. 

Things had changed, girls had come and gone and yet the two remained friends, remained close. Then one day everything had come to a head. A woman was dragged, all but screaming, to the cells. She had been all but thrown to the floor and Eliza had found herself looking down at someone she knew. Her friend had hovered in the door, looking down at the woman then speaking softly. 

"Shit 'Liza... looks like you got yourself a guard for a roomie."

The woman had said nothing, remaining still. It was Eliza who knelt to stroke the woman's hair out of her eyes, a little startled when the woman latched on, clearly sobbing. She had moved to stroke the woman's hair back, her voice soft as she recognized her. 

"Linda?" 

Her friend had snorted with laughter, leaving her to clean the other woman up. 

"Good luck 'Liza."


End file.
